Is Avi the one?
by Sorbito
Summary: Running into Avi, and it's just love at first sight. This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.


It's 6 in the morning, and my alarm just went off. Another long day of work.  
"Ugh here we go again.." I think to myself as I slide out of bed.  
I quickly throw on a bathrobe and make my way to the bathroom.  
I switch the lights on, grab my phone and open Spotify.  
Playing some music usually wakes me up.  
I browse through my playlists, even though I've obviously already made my choice.  
Pentatonix, of course. That's the only thing I've been listening to lately, as I'm going to their show tonight!

As ''I Need Your Love" starts playing, I take off my bathrobe and get into the shower.  
As usual, I forget it's 6 in the morning, so I start singing a long. My neighbors won't be happy with this...  
I grab my shampoo, wash my hair and just leave it in while I wash the rest of my body. I got this new Shampoo. Aloe vera and some other stuff... I don't even know. It just smells amazing.  
I rinse it all off and I hear ''Can't Hold Us'' starts playing. I love this one!  
It took me a few days, but I can finally rap along and I'm proud of it!

I get out of the shower, and as I grab a towel, I notice the time.  
Crap! It's 6:30 already?! I need to hurry up!  
I dry myself off and quickly get into my clothes. Luckily I always plan my outfits the night before, so I never have to worry about that.  
I quickly make a sandwich and apply my make-up while eating it.  
I dry my hair, spray some hairspray and I'm ready to go.  
Then I put on my coat and walk outside. I close the door behind me and walk towards my bike. I get on and ride to work. Oh man, it's already nice outside. It's warm and sunny.  
Fifteen minutes later I arrive at work. I lock my bike and walk inside. Let's do this...

*** 9 Hours later - 4PM ***

Finally outside! I get on my bike and notice how amazing the weather is.  
I decide to talk a little de-tour with my bike, to enjoy the sun.  
I ride my bike along this beautiful lake. This road leads towards the main road.  
I get onto the bicycle path and ride slowly.  
In the distance, I see a man, walking slowly and looking around.  
As I approach him, he turns around.  
"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" He stares into my eyes.  
I step off my bike and look at him.  
I see a beanie.. dark hair.. a beard.. and beautiful green eyes.  
It takes me a second but then I realize.. It's Avi! Avi Kaplan!

"I.. uh.. uh.. yes, of course!" I said.  
"Are you okay?" He replied while smiling.  
"Yeah! It's just... I.. I know you. You're Avi."  
"Ah, yes that's right!" He replies as he laughs.  
"I'm (name).I've been listening to you guys for a long time, you are amazing. I'm going to your show tonight!"  
"Oh really? That is so awesome! Thank you! I really appreciate it."  
"No problem! So.. uh.. what was your question?"  
"Right.. I have absolutely no idea where I am.. I love the nature around here so I went for a walk, probably took a wrong turn."  
"Uh-oh. Where do you have to go?"  
"We're staying at the (name) hotel."  
"Oh, I know where that is! It's not that far away. Hop on the back, I'll take you there."  
"Are you sure? Weren't you going somewhere?"  
"Yeah, I was just on my way home from work. It's fine, the hotel is close to my house."  
"Alright then, thank you so much."  
Avi hops on the back of my bike, and I get back onto the road.  
"So, how are you guys liking it here?" I ask.  
"It's so great. We're having a lot of fun. We've been exploring a lot and the food is amazing!"  
"Awesome! You guys staying here for a while?"  
"Yes, actually. We have 2 shows here and then some off time until the next one in Europe."  
"Ah, that's good. Gives you some time to relax. I can't imagine how stressing it must be to tour around and prepare all these shows..''  
''It definitely is a lot of work, but at the end of the day it's all worth it. The fans are amazing and we are so grateful for everything that's happened to us so far."  
"Well, we are grateful for you!" I reply, and we both laugh.  
It's really quiet on the road and we haven't said anything for a while.  
After a few minutes, it starts to get pretty windy and my hair is all over the place.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, you must be getting my hair in your face..."  
"No it's fine! It smells really good!" He laughs.  
"Uh.. thanks?" I chuckle.

A couple more minutes pass and we arrive at the hotel.  
"Here we are."  
We both get off the bike and he looks at me.  
"Hey, you wanna come inside and meet everyone?"  
"Are you sure? Can I.. really?"  
"Yes, of course. I'm sure they're happy to meet the girl who found the lost Avi."  
We both smile. I lock my bike and we walk inside. We walk through the lobby and then up the stairs. We walk all the way to the back of the hallway and we stop at the last door.  
He opens it with a key and walks inside.  
''Guess who's back!" He says with his amazing deep voice.  
"Oh my gosh, where have you been?" Mitch yells.  
"I may or may not have gotten lost, but no worries, this wonderful lady gave me a ride to the hotel." He says as he signs me to come in.  
I slowly walk into the hotel room and look at them. I can't believe I am actually here. In the same room as Pentatonix!  
"Uh.. Hi.. I'm (name). Nice to meet you guys!"  
"Hey (name), thank you for bringing Avi back, he always wanders off..." Scott says as he smiles.  
"Yeah sure, no problem. I knew where the hotel was, I live close by."  
Avi closes the door behind us and asks me to come sit down with them.  
We talk about a lot of things and I'm having so much fun. They are amazing people.

An hour later I decide it's time to go home. I still have to buy groceries and cook dinner.  
"Alright guys, it's been so amazing meeting you, but I really have to go now."  
"You're coming to the show tonight, right?" Kirstie asks.  
"Yes, of course! I wouldn't miss it!" I reply.  
We stand up and I get a hug from all of them.  
Avi walks me to the door and opens it for me.  
"It was nice to meet you. Thank you, once again, for giving me a ride." He says.  
"Yeah sure, no problem!"  
"Maybe I'll see you tonight!"  
He gives me a hug. I say goodbye to everyone and leave.  
Avi closes the door behind me.


End file.
